


Feathered Pauldrons and an Awkward Smile

by Nerdy_Skirt, TurboNerd



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 06:37:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6144784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdy_Skirt/pseuds/Nerdy_Skirt, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurboNerd/pseuds/TurboNerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maeve loves Cullen, and he loves her... Can they ever get over that awkward hump and... hump? </p><p>Thanks so much to TurboNerd for doing this with me!!!! She is so amazing to work with <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feathered Pauldrons and an Awkward Smile

Maeve hated being the Inquisitor as much as she'd hated being the Herald of Andraste. She didn't believe that she was anyone's saviour and she certainly didn't want to be. Every mission, meeting and altercation with whatever faction hated her only cemented that.

But there was one good thing that came of Corypheus ripping the veil wide open. Cullen. Cullen Stanton Rutherford, Lion of Honnleath, Commander of the Inquisition's forces. He was awkward when he talked to her, blushing furiously whenever she flirted with him. Which was often. She hadn't managed to snare him. Yet. But she was determined.

She made her way to his office, standing just outside his door and peeking in. He had his back to her, looking through his unorganized cases of books. She pulled gingerly at the tiny strings of the fade and dusted his hair with static, making his curls stand on end, gradually building the static until his hair was everywhere.

Staring intently at the spine of each book, he searched for his personal journal. Hiding it from himself successfully each time, he felt vaguely frustrated, and a little afraid it had been found. Then again, who would care enough about him to want to read his personal thoughts? Just barely noticing the tingle in his scalp through his stress and deep concentration, he absently ran a hand over his head.

"Maker's breath." he whispered to himself, feeling unruly curls fluffing beneath his fingertips. Blushing a deep pink he imagined *her* finding him like that and retreated to his quarters to make himself more presentable... bewildered that he forgot to do his hair... the withdrawals must have been affecting him more than he thought.

How he didn't know it was her was absolutely beyond comprehension. She waited until he climbed the ladder to his quarters and entered his office, as quietly as she could. She sat on his desk and crossed her legs waiting for him to come back down the ladder.

Smirking and raising his eyebrows at the bizarre state of his hair, he realized it was not the usual bed head. "Ah..." he thought to himself and smiled. If only he were more creative, could think of a way to get her back... he didn't have the heart to be a trickster; it was likely a game he would continue to lose time and time again.

Sliding down the ladder after fixing the mess she made, he turned around to find her looking as lovely as ever, sitting at his desk.

"Inquisitor?" he said softly.

She watched him slide down the ladder, his boots hitting the floor with a thud. She smiled and drank in his big, broad form. She ached to run her tongue over the scar on his lips, push her fingers into his hair... She blushed, her thoughts running wild.  
"It's a pity you fixed your hair, Commander. I do so love those blond curls standing wild." She practically purred the words out and slipped off the table.

She went to him, standing as close as she dared, breathing in his musky, leathery scent. She was small, always had been, and barely came to his shoulder. She looked up at him through her dark lashes, a flirty grin playing on her lips. "I'm bored, Commander..."

Having her so close had his heart beating harder, he fought the urge to put his mouth on her... anywhere. 

"If you like my curls then, you should see them when I wake." he felt the heat creep into his cheeks at his unintentional flirting. He smiled, chuckled, locked onto those dark eyes that stared at his lips.

Cullen's blush made her giggle, like a little maiden fresh from acolyte training. "Is that an invitation, Commander?" She asked, her voice laced with deep desire. She made no attempt to hide it.

"I mean..." he cleared his throat nervously, trying not to indulge too deeply in her intoxicating scent. "Time for another adventure, Inquisitor? Skyhold life is too slow paced for you?"

He was nervous, like he always was when she threw herself at him, and it only made her want to throw harder. "Oh, I'm sure there are plenty of adventures to be had right here." She said, placing both hands on the cold metal of his chest plate. She leaned in to him, her voice still oozing want. "Care to... quicken my pace?"

"I didn't mean..." he stammered, "not that I don't want..." his head felt foggy and his breath was short, and just when he thought 'maybe this is possible...' Her mouth was so close... he could feel his lips tingling with the desire to meet hers...

"Report for you, sir."

Fucking Jim. Cullen had been so close. So close! She could feel his hot breath on her face, he'd leaned down and looked at her so hungrily and she could practically feel those soft lips on her own.

She took a step back, clasping her hands behind her back to avoid the temptation to light poor Jim on fire. "I'll take that." She said, and took the report from his nervous grasp. Leverage. Sweet leverage. 

She waited until Jim left before turning to Cullen, the report behind her back. "Well, Commander... It looks like I have something you want." She said, that same heated tone shining through. "And you have something I want. Shall we trade?"

"Maker's breath..." he rubbed the back of his neck and reveled in her impish smile. The more he wanted her, the more the voices told him it would be a bad idea... they needed to talk, but she seemed so overtly, obviously available.. but for what? A fling? He didn't want to be a fling... he... cared for her a great deal. She didn’t *really* only want him to kiss her, did she? He had been teased before, and sometimes it really was just that; teasing.

Cullen found himself feeling stuck, confused, and needing to talk about the nature of their relationship before he could no longer control himself and just leapt onto her, comfort or reassurance be damned. As ill timed as it could be, he began to feel too hot, and his head began to throb, he felt a little dizzy and steadied himself with one hand on the desk.

"Excuse me, Inquisitor... I must-" he groaned gently and clenched his teeth. "I must tend to business."

That look. The one she hated. She would flirt and tease and he would come so close to letting go, to giving in and letting her get close. And then his face would harden again and he'd make up some excuse that removed him from her or sent her away.

Her chest hurt, the sting of rejection burning there like a flame. She was beginning to wonder if she shouldn't just give up, stop hanging her hopes on a man who would clearly never be anything more than her Commander.

She sighed, feeling like she wanted to cry, and laid the report on Cullen's desk. She straightened up and put her best Inquisitor face on. "Of course. I'm sorry to have wasted your time." She said quietly.

Maeve was tired of feeling unwanted, undesirable. She headed to the stables. There was one man who showed interest in her. Old enough to be her father, but not unattractive. "Blackwall?" she called out to him.

Cullen’s heart fell into his stomach as he watched her walk away... he wanted to say anything, but for the cramping and dizziness he found he didn't have the energy. 'Let her go... don't let her see you like this...'

"Maeve..." he whispered as he stepped outside onto the battlements to get some fresh air. He watched her brisk steps as she went toward the stables. As Blackwall greeted her with an all too friendly smile his heart shattered along with his hopes... 'she was only teasing me...'

Blackwall was carving something, it was still mostly shapeless, but she'd seen some of the other things he'd carved and they were beautiful.

He greeted her happily, his face lighting up when he saw her. His big, calloused hand took hers and brought it to his lips. She didn't blush. If it had been Cullen she would have blushed a deep red and giggled at his gentle touch. But it was Blackwall, and she only smiled sweetly for him.

"Come and sit with me." He said, gesturing inside where a rough chair sat by his workbench.

Maeve looked up at the battlements, longingly, and she could have sworn she saw Cullen standing there. Or maybe she only wished to seem him. She hesitated a moment, wishing things were different, and stepped inside the barn.

"Oy Quizzie." Sera peered down at them from the loft. "I see your Cully Wully on the battlements looking like a lost mabari. What’d you do to him?" she chuckled playfully. "Heart breaker! Shouldn't bother with them anyway, right?"

Blackwall looked at Maeve and raised an eyebrow at her. Her face reddened and she looked away from him.

Normally she liked Sera, but at that moment she could have strangled her. "Blackwall, I..." She groaned and shot an icy look up at Sera, casting enough of a spell to make it snow softly over the meddlesome elf. "I should go."

She turned on her heels and went to her room. She flopped down on the bed and sobbed into her pillow until she fell asleep.

Cullen was still on the battlements breathing in the cool air and feeling the last of his headache fade away when he saw her, clearly upset walking towards her quarters. Sera was close behind her and turned back when Blackwall beckoned her. He had no idea what was going on. 'It's not my problem.' he darkened, headed to his own quarters to get in his sleeping clothes to try to rest.

Rest didn't come. He kept thinking of her... so beautiful and playful. He wanted more of her, all of her... it had to be mutual. With her he felt... so... He simply felt.

It was late, but he had to see her, or at least try to. Pulling on his boots he walked to her quarters. He knew his hair had probably gone to curls after rolling around and trying to be comfortable in bed all night but... he starved for her. She said she loved his curls... 'Maker's breath I have been a fool...' 

He had to see her... had to see if she was alright, at least. He knocked on her door, glaring at a guard that dared smirk at him. "Problem, Soldier?" The soldier looked away, tight lipped and forward.

Maeve had fallen asleep crying into her pillow. She'd dreamt that she died trying to seal the rifts and nobody had mourned her. The hardest thing had been Cullen standing over her lifeless body saying "Well, now we need another mage. I hope the next one is worth the trouble." With that cold expression on his face.

She had wakened several times only to cry again, feeling alone and unloved and like the weight of the world rested on her shoulders alone.

There was a knock on the door, and she was startled awake yet again. Perhaps it was Leliana and something had happened. She walked down all the stairs, her hair a mess, and opened the door. "Cullen?" She was shocked.

Seeing her that way was a surprise to him, red rimmed eyes, hair a sweet mess, his heart quivered... she looked so perfect in that moment.

"Inquisitor-" he started, but it didn't feel right. "Maeve."

The way she looked at him, as if he were the sun, his heart felt so full... he asked gently, "May I come in and speak with you?"

He said her name. The first time he had ever called her anything other than Herald or Inquisitor. It sounded so much better. 

She stepped aside and motioned him in. She led him up the stairs and sat on the small sofa near her desk. "Sit." She said, patting the spot next to her. "What did you want to talk about?" She hoped he would tell her he loved her. That he felt the same thing for her that she felt for him. That he wanted her as badly as she wanted him. It was only a hope...

"I saw you earlier..." his heart beat hard as he sat next to her, their thighs touching. "You seemed... distraught. Are you alright?" He chanced resting a gentle palm on her leg. "Is there something on your mind?"

Maeve’s breath caught in her chest. When his hand rested on her leg she looked up at him, surprised. She had hardly registered anything he'd said and she had to take a moment to process it.

"Yes. There's been something on my mind for months now. Since before we left Haven, actually." She took a deep breath and collected her thoughts. "Commander, Cullen... I care a great deal for you. But I'm so tired of being rejected. I can't do it anymore."

He felt like someone punched him in the gut, and it was the most beautiful thing he had ever heard. He leaned in close to her and tucked her hair behind her ear gently. 

"I..." he ran out of words. He looked at her lips having no idea what to say, but he had to say something... "I think about you... constantly, Maeve." With a rush of bravery and desire he leaned in, pressing his lips to hers.

She made a little squeak of surprise when his lips met hers, hungry and hot and pressing. Soon, though, she was melting into his kiss, leaning her body into his, wanting more contact. She parted her lips from his long enough to climb into his lap, because why stop when she was on such a winning streak?, and wrapped her arms around his neck, her fingers knitting into his curls.

She pressed her lips back to his, giving in, finally, to what she had wanted for so long and been unable to have. "Your lips are even better than I'd imagined..." She whispered out, her breath hot on his mouth.

"Maeve-" he groaned, kissing her with more vigor, his arms wrapping tightly around her lithe body, pulling her closer to close off any distance between them. She felt so warm and soft against him, he had no idea how he had kept himself from this for so long. 

His hands ran along her shoulders and back, trailing down her soft form, her lips felt miraculous in the hungry way she returned his kisses... so perfect.

Maeve. She would never tire of hearing her name on his lips. His deep, even voice sounding it out... it made all of her hot. Just the way he said it, like he was saying something special, like he would say 'Andraste' or a verse from the Chant of Light. 

He held her so tightly, and for the first time she could feel the hardness of his chest without his armor. Her hands explored down his neck, slipping into the neck of his shirt and over his shoulders. He was all corded muscle and smooth skin. She found herself wanting to touch all of him. She pulled away from his kiss, his bottom lip between her teeth. "Cullen..." She breathed it out, like a wish at a well. "Don't stop."

Feeling her hands run over his body set his blood aflame, completely blown away that she wanted him as badly as he wanted her. His hand, of its own accord, wandered up her waist to cup an unfettered breast, her nipple firm in his palm. Feeling her move into his touch he felt encouraged and let his hand wander up the length of her throat and to the back off her head where silky strands slid between his fingers. His other hand traveled lower to cup her firm yet soft bottom.

"You're so perfect. Beautiful." he panted against her mouth before pulling her in for another searing kiss. He grew impossibly hard, pressing against the heat between her thighs, thin layers of clothing the only thing between them. He couldn't help moaning wantonly into her mouth as the friction felt amazing and brought shivers to his neck and shoulders.

All of his nervousness was gone and the man between her legs was confident, sensual and had her so very needy. There was an undeniable heat, an ache that grew at her core and his big hands exploring her body only made it more intense. Maeve's lips felt hot, but his felt hotter and the more he kissed her the more she wanted to be kissed. Her body was aflame with a want she had never felt before.

She wanted to feel more of him and she wanted him to feel more of her. She put her palms on his chest and pushed back so that she could look at him. He was red faced and panting, his chest rising and falling heavily as he stared back at her. His pupils were blown wide with want and she blushed under his heated gaze.

She pulled at his shirt, tugging it free of his trousers hurriedly, a desperate need to feel him driving her. "I need you naked." She said, still struggling with his shirt.

Her words echoed in his head, dissipating the last of his inhibitions, making him feel confident and relaxed, he complied by leaning forward to lift his shirt off, kissing her with a soft chuckle and smile. "As my lady wishes."

Cullen's chest was... a masterpiece. Silvery scars adorned smooth skin over hard muscle. His flat, little nipples stood out in the cool air and she circled one with her fingertip, completely in awe of him. 

Her hands explored the contours of his naked torso, fascinated with every inch. She kissed him again, passionately, before pulling back. "I want more."

His breath caught in his throat... was she saying? Would she tell him to stop if he went too far? Throwing caution to the wind, with a low growl he stood up, holding her ass as her legs wrapped around his waist to move them to the bed, passionately kissing her the whole way.

He climbed onto her bed on his knees and gently laid her down, she felt so slight beneath him as he nestled between her legs to pepper kisses along her neck and jaw. He sat up on his knees to get a good look at her.

"So beautiful." he whispered, his calloused hand gently climbing up her shirt along her bare stomach. He couldn't get enough of feeling her smooth skin under his palm, moving so slowly, respectfully, giving her ample opportunity to tell him he was going too far.

For the first time since she'd met him, Maeve felt nervous. She knew she wanted him, badly, but realized she had absolutely no idea what to do with him. She knew the ins and outs, she knew *what* she was supposed to do, just not *how*. What if she was too clumsy and he didn't like it? Her biggest fear was disappointing him. Of all people. She needed to please him. To be the best.

His touch was confident but slow and she knew he was giving her every chance to tell him to stop. He watched her closely, making sure he never pushed further than she wanted. She looked up at his face, her bottom lip between her teeth. "I'm yours, Cullen. Just yours. Please don't stop."

Cullen laid his body on hers, reveling in the way she received him so openly as he gripped her delicate hands in his, arms stretched above her head. Kissing her neck, hot and wet kisses, he writhed against her, feeling her clothed core hot along his cock. As his hand finally met her bare breast for the first time there was something amiss... he could just feel it.

Slowing down, he kissed her gently and let his hand rest on her rib cage, his thumb brushing her skin tenderly.

"Are you... nervous?" He asked lovingly, curiously. He kept physical contact with her, intermittently kissing her delicious neck, letting her know he wouldn’t going away unless she asked him to, that he wouldn’t back away from her, that he didn’t find her apparent nervousness unsettling.

The fact that he didn't pull away was an incredible comfort to her. She wanted to feel his hand at her bosom again, his rough palm rolling over her nipple, but she was fantastically relieved that he was allowing her to explain herself.

"Cullen..." She started, her voice having a silken and lusty quality that surprised her. "I've never done this before. I don't want to disappoint you." Her admission was quiet, barely even a whisper and she blushed furiously in the dimly lit room. "What if I'm not good enough? All I want is to please you."

At first he felt profoundly stunned, that the beautiful woman beneath him, the incredible, flirty, tease… was untouched. He felt deeply touched and honored to be her first. He didn't know how or why he was her first, but somehow he felt special, chosen. He wanted nothing more in the world than to please her, to make her want more, to want to return to his bed every night... Maker willing, for the rest of their lives.

"Please me?" he chuckled softly, kissing her deeply, taking it a little slower, caressing her face gently, letting his lips meet hers with the tenderness and affection she deserved... Maker's breath he had been practically rutting her! 

"You know what would please me most is..." he ran his hands reverently over her breasts, pulling her shirt off of her to expose her pale, perfect shoulders beneath the elegant curve of her neck, a perfect belly that softened under his touch, perfect breasts that beckoned his touch. Kissing her in a line from her mouth to her navel, stilling only to experience her pleasure in his mouth on her breasts as he gently kneaded them and groaned his approval.

Golden-brown eyes gazed up at her as he kissed her belly between words, "What would please me most is to hear you cry out my name..." he placed his fingers in the waistband of her tight black pants and pulled them down slowly, peppering her hips with more gentle kisses. "over and over again.”  
She did miss the gentle rock of his hips between her legs, but she found his tenderness endearing. The trail of open mouthed kisses down her body had her breath caught in her chest. She arched her back when his lips closed around her taut nipples, pushing her breast into his attention, a needier moan than she'd intended falling from her lips.

She propped herself up on her elbows to watch him kiss down her abdomen, a series of choked little noises of pleasure bubbling out of her. His deft hands freed her of her pants and his heated words pushed a delicious jolt of something intense straight to her core.

She smiled down at him, shucking her pants to the floor and out of his way. Her legs opened a little further, a clear invitation. "Your name will be the only one to ever fall from my lips."

Something about the purr of her voice, the precious words that fell from her lips made him feel starved for her. The way she displayed herself for him, so willing, unabashedly eager. A groan escaped him unexpectedly as he ran his hands along her thighs and pushed her legs open with more of his strength than he intended, expressing his ravenous appetite for her.

"You are so precious to me." he spoke softly, kissing her inner thigh. He couldn't find the words to express how beautiful she looked in this moment... flushed and breathless, hair in subtle disarray, desire clear in her eyes, her sex mere inches from his face. All of it, for him. "You are a treasure. Perfect."

His first taste of her made him moan wantonly, she was so hot and wet for him. His hands wandered lazily along her thighs as he indulged in her essence, teasing her with gentle licks, reveling in every response of her beautiful body.

Her heart swelled in her chest, a sweet relief to know that he wanted her, truly wanted her. Not just to fuck and move on, but that he treasured her, that she meant something. She ached for him and his affection only heightened it.

Her legs trembled slightly each time his lips touched her, the heavy anticipation of what she knew would come next rolling through her body in waves of unbridled lust. 

His tongue met her center and she made a noise she didn't know resided in her. It was throaty, wanton, needy... it surprised her. But his tongue, fuck. Soft and wet and warm and slicking through her folds, not hard enough, just what would make her crave more. It was his turn to tease and tantalize and tempt. "Cullen..." She adored the way his name felt in her mouth, rolling freely from her tongue and lips. It was begging.

Maeve's fingers snaked into his curls of their own accord and her hips rolled up, looking for... something. "More... Please." Was that her? That wanting, begging voice? "Please..."

Feeling her tremble and undulate from his touches had him in awe. Moaning in response to her almost desperate pleas, he pressed his lips to her harder, alternating between firm and gentle licks, watching her responses to find those perfect spots, and then moving away from them just to see her squirm more under his expert ministrations. 

Seeing her like that, he felt his love for her even more keenly. Not pushed back and fought off like it had been, but more in the forefront, having him want so desperately to please her, to make her feel like the magnificent creature she was.

He rested a palm on her abdomen to hold her down as he slowly coaxed her toward the precipice of her pleasure.

She could practically feel his cocky smirk against her throbbing cunt, his lips pressing in harder, giving her what she had so desperately begged for. She let out a loud moan that somewhat resembled his name, fingers tightening in his hair, legs opening further still. His mouth was ecstasy like she had never known, better than her most erotic fantasies... 

Her body moved entirely on its own. Sinuous rolls of her hips to meet his hot mouth, her hands pulling him in to keep him there, needing every shred of attention he laved on her.

Maeve shook and shuddered, muscles clenching, and her carefully shackled magic was on the verge of letting loose. Her pleas and mewls became closer together and a hot ball of pleasure begged for freedom in her core.

She pulled his mouth in hard, a loud cry escaping her, echoing in the room, joining the cold mountain air as it was swept away with the breeze from the open window. She came hard for him, harder than her own fingers had ever managed. Her back arched and she felt as though she was on fire.

She collapsed into the bed, flushed and breathless. "Cullen... I..." What did she say after that? "So good. Fuck."

Resting his cheek against her thigh, a sly smile gracing his lips, he basked in the glow of her pleasure. She had cried out his name, numerous times, very loudly, and he couldn't help but feel proud of himself. 

He couldn't help but giggle a little as he laid down next to her naked, trembling, sweating form. He caressed her cheek with his knuckles, and kissed her as she came down from her earth shattering orgasm. 

"That was what I wanted." he smiled, running a hand along her body, indulging too much in the feeling of her breast in his palm, his thick cock throbbing and hard against her hip as he laid next to her. He wanted to take her so badly. He fought the urge to move his hips against her, fighting his own needs in service of her sense of comfort and safety.

Maeve's whole body hummed with a satisfied warmth, a completion that felt almost other worldly. Everything she had ever wanted was nestled against her, touching her softly, reigniting her arousal. His smile melted her, the warm red of a blush creeping up her cheeks.

She rolled on her side so that she could better see him, feel all of him pressed to her. Her chest tickled at the fine dusting of hair on his and she pulled his mouth to hers for a deep kiss. She tasted herself on his lips, his tongue, finding it added to her want of him.

She let one hand slide down his chest and abdomen, feeling his hard muscles flex and twitch under her touch. Carefully, timidly, she ran her hand over the bulge in his trousers. Soft at first and then more insistent, matching the intensity of her their kiss. She fumbled with his laces, breaking their kiss to take a deep breath and try again.

Cullen was patient. He didn't push or cajole. He let her move the way she wanted, touch where she liked. When she finally had the laces loosened enough, she slipped her hand down in and let her fingers curl around his impressive shaft. "Would you let me..." She didn't know how to ask for what she wanted and she looked at him awkwardly. "I want you in my mouth... Cullen."

As she moved against him, he indulged in the way her skin felt against his, reveled in every touch, loved the way she hungrily kissed him as she slowly unlaced his trousers. His heart beat hard and he gasped audibly when he felt her hand finally wrap around his length, it took every ounce of his self control to not roll his hips into her gentle grip, and when she proposed to have him in her mouth, his heart nearly stopped. 

"Maeve..." he pulled her into a searing kiss as he pulled his trousers off and tossed them away onto the floor. He felt breathless and his body was hot with desire. He wanted her to touch him everywhere, anywhere, and despite not wanting to appear overeager, he laid back on the bed, pulling her with him with his mouth on hers, feeling her bare body against his, groaning at the sensation of her breasts against his chest.

He loosened his grip on her, lest he get carried away and simply take her right then.

There it was again. That way he said her name. So reverently, and yet so filled with a deep and lasting desire that made her skin raise and her breath catch in her throat. 

She almost giggled when he eagerly pulled his trousers off and threw them, unceremoniously, to the floor. She wanted to look at him, to bask in the glory of his god-like form, but he pulled her into him again, laying back on the bed. She gave herself wholly to his kiss, feeling the warm, wet of his mouth on hers. It was a passionate meeting of lips, hot breath and little moans.

She parted from him, though reluctantly, and began a journey of sweet kisses and gentle nips down his body. Feeling her mouth all over his body was almost too much for him... no one had ever treated him this way, he felt loved and it only further stoked his desire for her. She seemed to have a knack for locating all of his most sensitive places, making him whimper and groan silently as she nipped and kissed a trail, lastly nibbling on a very sensitive spot on his hip

She wanted to memorize every scar, every freckle and curve of muscle. Her mouth led and her fingers trailed softly in its wake, tracing the path of her lips. It was exploration, a need to know all of him. She finally settled between his legs, kissing through his soft curls at the base of his cock, his warm length brushing her cheek as it bounced ever so slightly with his pulse.

Maeve looked up at him through her dark lashes, her cheeks flushed, and slowly ran her tongue over the entire length of him, swirling around the crown when she reached the tip. Wrapping her lips around and pushing down a little, she gave him a testing suck. Cullen’s breath hitched at the contact.

"Maker... Maeve..." he sighed and moaned richly as her lips wrapped around the tip of his cock; the most sensitive spot. As she took him into her hot mouth, he felt his body go taut with the effort to not thrust his hips. Very suddenly he couldn't help but let out a low cry when he felt the experimental suction of her exploring mouth. Groaning and sighing a shuddering breath, he felt near desperate for more.

"More, love... oh it feels so good..." he panted, looking down at her beautiful face, that perfect mouth wrapped around him. "Oh, Maker!" he breathed.

Sweet, merciful Maker... More... he wanted more and she would so gladly give it to him. Anything he asked, she would do. She pushed her mouth down further, looking up at his face, watching and gauging his reaction to her attention. His skin tasted salty, musky... like she had expected Cullen to taste. Perfect and delicious and like she wanted to feel him in her mouth over and over. 

Further and further she pushed down, rolling her tongue like she would roll an R were she Antivan. Deeper and deeper until his length hit the back of her throat, she nearly gagged, and he almost swore. Pulling up quickly, she gave him an apologetic look and tried again. He almost apologized and asked if she was alright, but her smile put him at ease and she held him in a fist and tried again.

Over and over she pushed all the way down, taking him as far as she could, relaxing more each time. His noises and little grunts made her skin tingle and that ache returned between her legs.

Sweat beaded on his brow and he only barely noticed the grunts and whimpers escaping him. He felt shy asking for what he wanted when she was already giving him more than he had ever deserved, but she said she wanted to please him… Gingerly he swept her hair out of her face and held it in a ponytail, watched her take him all the way into her mouth again. "Sweet... maker..." he panted, letting his hips move ever so gently with her movements "...more suction."

At his request, she tightened her mouth, sucking her cheeks in, making sure to keep her teeth away from his sensitive skin. She sucked softly as he hit the back of her throat again and she realized she couldn't take him all.

Cullen's face contorted in pleasure as she moved her mouth up and down his length. At least she hoped it was pleasure. He wasn't complaining, and his deep, baritone groans were coming more frequently.

Maeve found that there was something highly erotic about his hand in her hair and decided she would remember to ask him to repeat it next time. He didn't push or lead, though he could have, he just let his hand follow her movements.

She watched Cullen's face. Brows furrowed, but not in concern, pleasure. She wanted to give him more. She wrapped her hand around the base of his cock and let it follow her mouth, hesitantly at first, then tighter like her mouth, matching the rhythm completely. His head fell back and he let himself groan wantonly.

"Fuck." It slipped out of his mouth at the incredible combination of sensations she was giving him. He couldn't stop his legs from trembling, and his hips rolled of their own accord "Maeve it feels so wonderful."

He wished he could last forever, it was by far the most amazing thing he had ever felt, but it was too much, and he hadn't been touched by a woman in so long. He thought it best to warn her, give her the choice to back away, lest he release into her mouth... coiled so tight from all the pleasure she wrung from him. He would just have to build up for round two, because round one was nearly over. "Love... I'm so close..."

Cullen swore. She had never heard him swear, he was so carefully guarded, and she nearly chuckled with delight around his thick cock. Knowing she had reduced her Commander to base reactions was almost too good to be true. He was always so well restrained, so professional. But there, in her quarters, with his length in her mouth... he was a man. He was hers. And she was pleasing him.

She kept moving, faster and then slower and then faster again. Her fingers couldn't close entirely around the thick base of him, but she continued to stroke him, harder with her mouth. 

Knowing she had him right on the edge sent a hot spike of arousal straight to her center and she was happier than she probably should have been at the prospect. She sped her pace and kept it steady, pulling on a bit of magic to warm her mouth a little extra. She pulled her mouth from him, her hand running the full length of him in her mouth's absence, just long enough to speak. "I want it." She said, her voice needy, and pushed her mouth back down on him.

Hearing her words was like a button was pressed and there was no going back. Her sultry voice, the way she took him back into her mouth so eagerly, those dark eyes looking up at him from between his legs. He couldn't deny feeling something pleasurable deep within his gut seeing her lips wrapped around him; she was his. That hot mouth was his, the delicate fingers around his cock, that desire filled gaze... 

He let go of her hair and reached out to his sides, his fingers wanting desperately to grasp at something tangible. He was at her mercy, and the world looked like a blur as he felt the inevitable approaching.

Hands fisted in the sheets, hips rolling, sweat beaded on his brow, his breath coming in sharp pants punctuated by moans he no longer felt like holding back, and, Maker, he keened.

His stomach felt so impossibly tight, he didn't know if he wanted to ball up around her head or arch his back, his hips stuttered as she stayed with him throughout everything he had to give. He could swear he heart her humming and moaning greedily, sweetly... it pushed him over the edge and he shouted, spilling inside her hot mouth with such force, he saw stars.

When he finally released into her mouth, she felt a brief moment of shock. It was hot and salty, slightly bitter with a twinge of sweet. Sucking eagerly, Maeve swallowed all of him, little noises of pleasure escaping her. He'd pulsed and swelled as he came for her and her chest nearly exploded with pride.

She pulled her mouth from him with a wet pop and crawled back to his side, snuggling into him with a bigger grin than she had intended. "Have I pleased you, my Commander?"

He felt her soft form cuddle into him, vaguely saw her proud grin through the fading stars across his vision. He chuckled breathlessly and pulled her in closer, his heart still beating hard within his chest, almost deafeningly loud... Maker, he could have slept better than he had in ages… but her words cut through his desire to drift off and she had his full attention, bright and sated.

"Maker's breath, Maeve... I have never felt anything like that." He spoke softly, rolling onto his side to face her. Pulling her tight against himself and kissing her forehead tenderly, he lifted her chin up to guide her lips to his for a deeply satisfying kiss. Resting his forehead against hers he stroked her hair lovingly, tucking it behind her ear "I have never felt anything like this."

He just wanted to be with her like that forever, happy and sated, curled up with her warm skin flush with his own... he just wanted to... kiss her perfect mouth forever.

Maker, she had him so hot for her, he could feel his desire growing again at the thought of feeling her... being inside of her. He wanted that with her... all of it... to feel her tight around him, feel her legs wrapped around his waist, over his shoulders, to bend her over and feel her curves beneath his palms...

His hand traced her curves, her feminine form still so new and precious to him. He vaguely heard himself moaning breathlessly for want of her as his cock throbbed again with aching desire. "Maeve... I want to..." he kissed her full on the mouth between words, his body of its own accord slowly positioning her beneath him as his thigh rested between hers... he could feel how wet she was for him. "I want to be inside you."

He could feel her wanting it too, but he was also mindful that he was her first... he needed to hear her say yes, that she was ready for the most intimate and loving experience two people could share. 

He wanted her to give him permission to take her.

Cullen's chest rose and fell, his heart still beating wildly, so much so she could hear it and feel it. She had done that. She had given him pleasure enough to leave him breathless. Who needed to beat Corypheus when Commander Cullen was so spectacularly satisfied?

He had that look again. That wanting, craving, lusting look that made her face red and her core ache. He wanted her and she wanted to give herself to him. That part of herself that could only be given once, that she had held on to. It was already his. She'd given it to him the moment they met. She just hadn't known it then. She was his, she had always been his.

As his thigh continued to press at her center the pressure was enough that she spilled a soft moan into his mouth. Her hips rocked on their own, searching for something more. "I want you, Cullen. All of you."

He looked down on her with awe and reverence, he felt so much love for her that his desire was uncontainable... looking back on the mutual flirting and lusting, he had no idea how he held back. Trying to pace himself, to do right by her so she wouldn't run scared. He had wanted to do the right thing and had been wrong. He would make it right.

"My love." he whispered, kissing her again but not just kissing; claiming, and giving, letting his needy groans escape, to let her see him, see his desire flow freely... she deserved nothing less. The words touched her in a way no hands, lips or body ever would. His love. *His*. She felt a whole new sense of belonging. One she had never felt. It was a tremendous completion. Her heart beat fast and her lips curved up into a smile even though he kissed her.

It was a kiss of possession and ownership, but not the way one normally thought of possession. He was giving as much of himself as he was taking of her, and everything he took was handed over readily, eagerly, happily. He was free. His desire seemed easy and open and honest. He was baring himself to her and it was beautiful.

He pulled his greedy, generous mouth away from her lips to claim her neck, her shoulders, kissing his way reverently to her breasts and he suckled heartily, making her writhe beneath him. He indulged in those perfect breasts, his flat palm traveling downward to run gentle fingers along her folds... her delicious thighs parted so willingly for him and he whimpered... whimpered... his lust and need ever so silently.

"Don't let me hurt you." he spoke softly against her neck, his fingers stopped their gentle stroking and he pushed into her slowly with a single finger, letting her feel him, watching her flushed face, to see her pleasure, to watch for any discomfort. He wanted this, her first, their first, to be perfect.

Cullen built her up to a desperate need with his hot touches, hands traveling down her body, mouth sucking and licking, tongue teasing until he had her absolutely breathless. Her body moved into his every touch, skin raising in search of more.

"I trust you." She said, her fingers cinching on his bicep, nails digging in as his finger pushed into her slick entrance. There was no pain, just pleasure and a deep seated need for more. Maeve let out a whimper that was so pleased, so needy, it was almost embarrassing. 

Maeve's hips moved into Cullen's hand, over and over, her mouth opened in a little 'O'... "Cullen..." She breathed it out for what seemed like the hundredth time that night. "Cullen, I need you."

Every word from her mouth seemed to set his blood on fire, making him want her even more. She had a way of saying exactly what he needed to hear to help him open up just a little more, had she any idea what she did to him?

Seeing the pleasure in her face, hearing his name on her breath, the sensation of her squeezing tight on his finger... the combination of things sent waves of pleasure to his gut. He sighed, groaned silently as she hungrily moved her body, as if starving for more. He slipped another finger into her and let her adjust, feeling her breath on his neck as fingers dug into his biceps. Maker, he wanted to feel this slick, tight heat around him so badly, more than he had wanted anything in his life. 

But not yet... he wouldn't hurt her for the world. Nothing would ever make him hurt her again.

She had thought his mouth was perfect. That nothing would ever feel even remotely as good as his tongue circling her little bundle of nerves. That the warmth of his mouth on her, his hot breath fanning through her curls as he devoured her would be *the* experience. Maker, how wrong she had been.

Her maiden center stretched around his fingers as he slid another in. She gasped at the fullness, her body adjusting quickly, accepting - no, more than that, more than accepting... enjoying, needing - his thick digits. The heel of his hand pressed over her clit every so often and she couldn't help but let out a hot, little "ah" every time.

She was a hot mess, a very needy needy hot mess. His fingers made a slick, wet noise every time they plunged into her. At first, she blushed at it, but Cullen had done that. Made her so wet she nearly dripped. Everything her body did was for him.

Reaching down, attempting to stay out of his way, she wrapped her hand around his length again. He throbbed at her touch and she stroked him leisurely, her thumb rolling over his crown. "Cullen... I want to feel you inside me. Tell me I'm ready. I want to be ready."

Feeling her hand on his cock, the way her thumb brushed over it, hearing her words... he groaned with an open mouth and devoured hers. 

Pulling his fingers away gently, he kept his lips locked on hers as he settled himself between her legs. So hot and wet on the tip of his cock, it took all of his control to hold back from plunging into her. She writhed beneath him, little desperate moans being released into each others mouths.

"You..." he lost his breath as he pulled away from her mouth with a gasp. "You do it. Take me into you..." he whispered, his voice trailing off into a strained silent moan. She had him trembling above her... Maker's mercy he was near desperate to feel her. He had never felt so undone in his life.

Finally... Finally he was between her legs, his thighs touching hers, the swollen head of his length just touching her folds as he pulled his fingers from her. She had such an all consuming need for him to be inside her, to fill her and claim her and have her completely.

The way he kissed her... It was like he was pouring all of himself into the act of being with her. Every touch, kiss, word... they were all just for her in that moment. Like the Lion could actually be tamed and she was the one to do it. 

Maeve was so desperate to have him in her. Her body told her she needed it. She rolled her hips, taking more of him at once than she'd intended and flinched at the stretch. Lowering her hips, he was pulled completely from her core and she hoped he wasn't annoyed by her incompetence. "I'm sorry." She whispered, touching his cheek with her fingertips.

As he felt her take him in inch by inch, he was glad for his earlier release... Maker, only half way inside her and this felt so good he would be done for. She was tight around him... so tight, and he nearly whimpered for loss of her when she backed away. When she apologized and caressed his face so gently, melting his heart and making him feel closer to her... he had never felt love like this. Maker's breath but he loved her with everything in him.

She tried again, moving closer and closer to him as she slowly took him in her. It took several minutes for him to be nearly all the way in and her legs trembled with the effort. Finally, she trailed her hands down his back, lips taking his again, and firmly grabbed his very toned bottom. She took a deep breath and pulled him the rest of the way into her, her legs wrapping around his hips and holding him there.

When she grasped him, pulled him into her until he was fully sheathed, he gasped audibly, as did she, against each other's lips. It felt... magical. He basked in this sensation, breathing heavily, feeling her delicious heat twitch around him. "Cullen!" She gasped it out against his lips, feeling the weight of what she was giving him. "I love you." It was a whisper next to his hot flesh, but she meant it and felt it and needed him to hear it.

Just his name on her lips was enough to drive him wild. He wanted to say it so badly, to whisper those three words to her... they rested on the tip of his tongue ready to tumble out, "I love you" she whispered first, and he couldn't hold back any longer. He simply couldn't.

Every roll of her hips was heaven, and he felt her tight around him, overwhelming him with sensation. So undone and so in love, he trembled as her thighs trembled around him, sweat dripped from his brow. He rocked his hips gently, groaning with absolute pleasure and pure adoration.

"I love you, Maeve." he kissed her forcefully, his tongue meeting hers... he let go of her lips to gaze into her eyes. "I love you. I love you." he whispered again like a prayer, lifting a hand from along side her head to stroke her cheek tenderly as he rolled his hips slowly.

"Maeve..." he groaned loudly, withdrawing from her almost completely to slide slowly back into her. She felt so slick, her body giving almost no resistance this time, but still so tight. He moaned as his body met her's again.

"I only want you." he panted, taking her mouth again, lips still tingling from her loving attentions. "Only you... forever. I love you."

Her hips moved with his, her gentle moans encouraging him to give her more. He began longer strokes, slowly, feeling every inch of his skin crying out for more. He pressed his body full against her's and kissed her hard, greedily, wanting to feel every bit of her. Delighting in her gasps and moans at each new sensation, his pace quickened until he was rocking into her, feeling her body soften more with each stroke.

Her fingers dug into his back and he couldn't help the breathy moans coming from deep within his chest as she writhed and twitched beneath and around him.

Cullen's body moved like he had loved her a thousand times before. Their mingled moans and sounds of intense pleasure rose together in a heated crescendo of love making that made Maeve's skin tingle. It was pure passion, unadulterated adoration between their two bodies. An intermingling of souls.

Static began to raise on her skin, her magic breaking free, responding to her body's new found freedom. She didn't panic and she didn't worry, because she was safe with him, so safe. Little arcs of gentle energy leapt from her skin to his, kissing his flesh and making her own tighten. It wasn't painful, there was such pleasure brought by it that she let a little more flow out.

The new sensation snuck up on him as he buried his face in her neck, kissing her and listening to her say his name over and over. He was lost to the world and drowning in sensation, in her. He could feel her everywhere, even beneath his skin, tingling as if she were touching him everywhere at once. He smiled at her magic sparking, seemingly gone out of control and responding to her pleasure. 

Maeve cried out to the Maker, prayed to Andraste and worshipped Cullen, his name tumbling from her over and over as he pulled her ever closer to her completion.

Her scent was all over him, all around them. Her voice was sweet and desperate, echoing through her chambers, driving him more and more until his flesh was slapping against hers and his own voice rose to meet hers.

He could feel her getting so close, the way she grew tight around him. Shifting onto his knees he placed a palm under her lower back and lifted her, keeping his pace, flesh meeting flesh, his name still falling from her lips. It felt as though he went deeper inside her, and he threw his head back with an appreciative hum.

"Maeve..." he groaned, meeting her eyes. He could feel her on the cusp, he wanted to make her come tonight, more than once. "Come for me, my love."

Harder. Hips meeting her own with a pleasant little slap, a slight twinge of an ache somewhere deep inside. Somewhere that still objected to the size of him, the length and girth and overall perfection that breeched her body over and over. Faster. He grunted as he pushed in, expending more energy, breathing quicker and harder, muscles clenching as her magic flowed freely over him. Perfect. Her body responded to his with a symphony of sensation. Hot and sensitive and full and aching in the most delicious way. And the coiling tightness of impending release building so quickly, balancing on a knife's edge...

The new position rubbed against something deep inside, adding a pleasant friction, changing the angle. He groaned out her name, his rich voice filled with such an overwhelming pleasure, a full and whole satisfaction. It sounded like home on his lips and it made her leak a shaky, mewling moan in response.

Her body was winding tighter, heat flooding her system and emerging in her skin. Her magic continued to flutter around them, the anchor in her hand sputtering wildly, her hand and arm buzzing with foreign energy. She bowed her back, mouth falling open and an impossibly loud cry was ejected forcefully from her as her entire body tensed so hard her muscles ached. She shook, not a trembling like before, but an actual shake, as though she were cold despite her skin being so burning hot. Something inside her let go with a sudden rush of wet and she screamed for Cullen, her body so engulfed in pleasure that her magic rolled and sparked in time with her cunt clenching on his cock.

"Maeve!" he gasped, feeling her clench so tightly around him. Her cries had echoed around them so loudly he was sure all of Skyhold knew what they were... up to. She had gushed, shaking, her body flushed and her breathy moans had him wanting to hold her tight against him. Seeing her come, her responsiveness, her receptivity had him so taken with her... he had never loved anyone the way he loved her. Maker, he loved her.

He felt her writhe beneath him as he covered her body with his, he felt too close now, almost beyond control, he wanted to kiss her so badly in that moment... to kiss her as he came. 

Elbows resting on the bed beside her head, he pressed his mouth to hers, hips pounding her into the bed relentlessly, pounding her until his stomach clenched and he couldn't hold back any longer. Cullen's body hardened, muscles tensing as though he was in battle. Corded and taut, hot and sweaty, his hair a golden sea of mussed curls sticking to his forehead. He moved into her with the force of the templar he was, strong and hard and relentless. Maeve loved it, wanted more of it, needed it as she needed him.

His lips clashed against hers and his hips faltered in their journey. Her name was a war cry on his lips, and his body covered, enveloped, hers as his orgasm flooded her core. There was a swelling, pulsing heat... his length pouring liquid completion deep into her.

A woman had never made him shout her name, growl with abandon, see stars behind his eyelids, make his body and mind so relaxed and ready he could just ... let go. He pressed his hips hard against her, pressing into her depths, trembling around her as his release seemed to linger for so long. He barely heard himself and the variety of sounds and words that came from him. He wrapped around her, groaning gently, panting, squeezing her close as if she might suddenly disappear again... like waking from another one of his many dreams of her.

He clung to her, like she was a life line in the ocean. Like she was air and he was drowning. It was beautiful, it was everything she had ever wanted with him and so much more. She couldn't get enough of the feeling. The incredible feeling of being loved and wanted and desired and needed... She was completely given over to the notion of being only his for the rest of her life. 

She pushed him up just enough that she could put one palm flat on his chest. She let loose her magic, flooding him with rejuvenating pulses of energy, warm and bright and energizing. "I need more of you. I don't want this to end, Cullen. My Cullen."

Cullen gasped in response to her pulse of magic... she had called him hers... he believed her, and loved the sound of it. He smiled wide, glancing at the hand on his chest and then back to her eyes; the love that shone there made his heart fill to bursting.

And then he began to laugh. Joyful, gentle, almost giggly laughter... then he began to move within her again, staring into her eyes groaning at the renewed sensation; it felt just amazing as it did minutes ago.

"Where did you learn that, my little minx?" he asked playfully with a smile, chuckling and kissing her neck playfully, fucking her slowly and running a loving hand along her sweat slicked body.

His rich laughter made her giggle, pulling his face back to hers to steal another kiss. His chortle turned into a deep and heavy moan as his hips began to move again, his length swelling again and pumping in and out of her.

Maeve's own pleased and sexual moans met his and their mouths swallowed the noises of the other, residual, breathless sounds bleeding out into the room. Her hips moved with his and her hands found his back, drawing her fingers down his hard skin, nails digging in.

Maeve blushed again, rolling her head to the side so Cullen could have as much of her throat as he wanted, loving the feel of his hot mouth on her skin. "The Iron Bull suggested that it would come in handy in the bedroom..." Her sentence was interrupted when he hit a sweet spot and she moaned. "I use it in battle when someone gets tired..."

So worked up already in his woman's arms, he ground into her, rolling his hips, full strokes in and out of her generous and delicious body, moaning into her neck between nibbles and kisses. Oh how he shivered and moaned when she turned her head away from him... so they could have more of each other. 

He felt again that upwelling of gratitude that hit him from his heart to his groin, making him want to give her everything and more, including a good pounding. "I want you..." he panted, kissing her neck, throat, then taking her mouth with his again, "on your knees, love. To take you from behind."

His voice was all heat and need, smooth want puffing out against her lips. And his words... so tawdry and laced with desire. It sent a sweet thrill to her core and she subtly clenched around him as the intense arousal his request brought flooded her senses.

"Your wish is my command... Commander." She purred it out, kissing him again before wriggling out of his arms and turning her back to him. He almost got lost in the feeling of slowly pushing into her until she finally responded to him. She dropped her upper body to the bed and wiggled her bottom at him, looking over her shoulder at her gorgeous templar.

Her voice was all honey and need, and when she wriggled from his arms and displayed herself before him, sex glistening and dripping with their combined fluids, the way she looked back at him with such playful desire... his face felt heated and his breath caught in his chest... he had never seen such an erotic sight in his life.

"Sweet Maker... Maeve!" he ran hands over her shapely behind and moved closer to her, hands travelling over her curves. He kissed her back and shoulders, holding his cock in his fist, slowly pressing himself into her glistening sex. "You feel so..." he groaned instead of finishing his sentence as he fully sheathed himself within her, and began rolling his hips generously.

She watched his face as he pushed slowly into her wet depths. He groaned, his eyes dark and full of lust as her body swallowed his impressive length and when he spoke, his sentence when unfinished. She felt her chest swell that she could make her barking Commander speechless, and an almost cocky little smirk played on her lips. All too soon disappearing as her mouth opened as a wanton, little moan fell from her.

His body moved with the expertise of everything else he did. His muscles roiled and tightened beneath his sweat beaded skin and he looked very much like a God. She found her hips rolling back and up, without even meaning to, as though her body knew more of what to do than she did. She coaxed him deeper into her and, Maker... the noises she made each time he pressed in... they would have made a sailor blush. He felt so, incredibly perfect inside her and she felt herself wanting more.

Maeve laid her head on the bed, raising her hips and bowing her back so that he thrust in at the perfect angle, his heavy sack slapping her clit every time he pushed in. "Please, Cullen... harder." She begged. Begged. Her legs opening just a little more for him.

Hearing her pleasure was almost good as feeling his own as he worked himself in and out of her, wanting to pull more of those sweet, sexy noises from her.

He was lost in the feeling of her, feeling her hips roll with his, her skin smooth and taut beneath his palms, tight slick heat drawing out his pleasure. He was hers. All hers; a tamed beast whose only purpose was to please her. So wrapped around her finger, yet she was the one begging. Sweet voice carrying through her chambers, she begged him, speaking his name in such a way that made his muscles tense and his cock throb within her. When her legs parted just a little more to accommodate him, he felt himself go deeper into her and moaned, stilling for just a moment to relish the feeling.

"As my lady wishes." he whispered, grabbing her hips and pulling her to meet his thrusts, their skin slapping loudly in the most lewd manner. The sounds of their pleasure echoed around them and he wanted more. 

Grabbing the headboard, he began to pound into her relentlessly, hearing his name from her over and over again as he moaned and panted. He was dripping sweat onto her already sweat slicked skin, hands gripping the headboard, wanting to give every inch of himself to her. Maker, so hot and tight. He growled, pounding into her faster, losing himself in his desire.

Maeve braced her hands on the headboard, every one of Cullen's hard thrusts jerking her forward. She wanted to push herself back into him as hard as she could. 

His fingers dug into the flesh at her hips as he slammed into her over and over, the deep twinge of pain completely gone. All she felt was overwhelming pleasure. Her magic let go again, pressing out and covering them both in prickles of energy and cold. Not just any cold, the distinct kiss of falling snow. She tried to reign it in, but she couldn't.

Her body felt like it was stuck in one, long orgasm, but she knew that wasn't possible. Cullen grunted with every thrust, pushing deep inside her, sweat beading on his body, rolling from his skin and dropping on hers. 

"Cullen!" She cried out for him, loud and desperate, almost a sob, and she came so hard around him. Another wet rush of fluid left her body and she could feel and hear the slap of it as he moved with such an urgency. She shook, her fingers balled in the sheets so hard her knuckles were white.

"Maeve!" he rasped, feeling her grow so tight around him with a gush that he could barely move; but he did, very slowly, letting her recover. "I love you, Maeve." he panted, noticing the steam that lifted from their bodies as it snowed upon them. 

The snow felt cool and soothing on his flushed, hot skin, invigorating him, urging him to push into her as he felt that familiar sensation creeping up on him. He leaned over her, peppering her shoulders with kisses, his hands wandering onto her stomach, travelling upward to cup the softest, most supple, perfect breasts he ever had the pleasure of enjoying. 

"Oh Maker... Maeve... I'm going to-" he spoke in a desperate voice, his forehead resting between her shoulder blades as he fucked her with enough force to make her bounce obscenely off of his thighs. 

With a groan that rose in volume as her tight cunt milked him, he came harder than he ever had in his life; his ears rang and his knees grew weak, almost making him collapse on top of her.

The realization of his words dawned on her in their entirety. He'd said them before, and she knew he meant it just as she did, but the knowledge that he loved her... it made the moment that much sweeter. To love another meant to give oneself wholly to them. Cullen gave himself to nothing but his work. And now to her.

Maeve managed to get a hold on her magic, stopping the snow, but she did remember that he'd enjoyed the tiny nip of electricity so she let little arcs dance on his skin. His big hands grabbed at her breasts and she felt a jab of new arousal mixed with something akin to pride. He wanted her. Wanted to touch and fuck and feel and fill.

When he was groaning out his release and filling her with his seed, she smiled, pleased with herself. She relaxed into the bed, fully sated and feeling warm. A warmth that spread through her whole being, not just her body. "Cullen, I love you."

As he settled next to her, panting, his vision clearing, he kissed her deeply, expressing all the love and adoration he had for her. He could never get enough of those lips...

Never had he let go so thoroughly, enjoyed sex so immensely, felt so connected to someone that he could feel contented to just lay within these four walls and make love to her forever. And Maker, if he hadn't felt so tired, and been afraid of how sore she would be in the morning, he would bury himself in her once more...

"I love you." she interrupted his thoughts, looking rather happy, and pleased with herself. His heart melted and she felt so perfect in his arms. 

"I love you too." he pressed his forehead to hers and tried to express the depths of that love. "You are..." he lost words. There were none. Perfect? An angel? A beauty to impress the Maker himself? As he held her tight against him, he glanced around, noticing that the dawn was approaching. "I could stay like this with you forever."

"Yours, Cullen. I am yours." He had flopped down next to her, his arms pulling her close and her body not resisting. She melted into his chest, his forehead pressed to hers... Was that what love felt like? So warm and full and wanted and needed and desired... and complete?

She had laid in bed a thousand times just imagining his big arms around her slender form and his lips touching hers softly. In all of her wildest fancies she never thought it would feel so good, so right.

The sun had begun to peek over the horizon, just ever so gently nudging the darkness aside to brighten the room. Maeve watched his handsome face as the rising of the day's new light washed over him and she found that she wanted to remember that moment for all eternity.


End file.
